A Ranger and His Lady ( A skyrim romance mod love story)
by melody5671234
Summary: They are complete opposites. They always argue and get on each other's nerves but neither of them dare to leave each other's side. After retrieving his wolf, Kira is now traveling with Bishop by her side. But their adventures aren't what they expect. They meet new people, travel to new places and experience new emotions. But just how will this adventure end?
1. Chapter 1

I've already written a story for this mod however I did not have skyrim pc at the time I wrote it. Now I do ^.^ I realized how much I missed out once i started playing it so now I'm going to write another with a different yet similar storyline with more events and detail :) I'm going to use a similar character but just kinda tweek her a little. Enjoy!

* * *

Kira walked down Riverwood with a smile on her face as the kids gave her a hug, cheering and talking to as she walked. She raked her fingers through Dorthe's hair and promised she'd play with them later. They happily nodded and took off with Stump wagging his tail as he followed their trail.

Bishop watched her say goodbye before continuing on down the road. He had seen her multiple times in the past although they barely exchanged any words to one another. He couldn't really quite form an opinion on her.

As she continued she pushed her gold hair out of her face. Her fingers were long and slender, perfect for wielding a bow and arrow. They were also pale as well.

" Hey beauty, why don't you sit on me lap tonight?"

He watched her glare over at the two men that stood on the other side of the rode. Her bright blue eyes hardened and her hands tightened into fists. Yet she forced herself to turn and continue on up the steps of the inn. She paused for a moment and looked at him. Bishop stood and thought. Maybe she could be of some use to him after all this time. He hadn't known why he didn't think of it before. He went to open his mouth to talk to her when the door next to him opened. Kira stepped inside without giving him the chance to ask.

He frowned and caught the door before it closed. Damned woman.

He watched her ask Delphine for a room for the night. He'd catch her eventually.

* * *

She opened her eyes and gave a stretch. Slowly she began to dress into her armor piece by piece. Then she calmly ate her breakfast, killing Bishop with how relaxed and with how long she took to do so. Finally she walked outside to continue on with her journeys.

A flicker of blonde hair was what caught his attention when she stepped outside. He turned and saw her take in the beauty around her. Now was his time.

"Ah who's this? The villagers look up to you as if you're some kind of nobility. Well if you're looking for someone to kiss your boots I suggest asking elsewhere."

She turned and frowned at him.

" I've heard of you, Bishop. The word is is that you're a skilled tracker." She answered as she turned and crossed her arms.

" Depends on who's asking."

" Well, being quite frank, I could use some help."

" And what does a wench like you need a tracker for anyway? Did some guy get tired of you whining and beat feet with some pretty face? I'm not going out to look for your long lost lover who left just because he got bored either."

He heard a faint growl escape her lips but she quickly swallowed it back down. The balls he had to call her a wench.

" Look, will you help me or not?" She snapped.

" Whoa who said I was for hire?Unless . . ." He eyed her for a moment. " You can do me a favor. Then _I_ will decided whether or not your company suits me."  
She knew he was an ass but she didn't expect him to be this bad. But she had to calm herself and choose her words. Ass or not, she knew how strong he was.

" What type of favor are we talking about?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

" Don't flatter yourself, it's not that type of favor." He stated bluntly." You're not my type. It's my wolf, Karnwyr. I lost him while he went out hunting a week ago. I've tracked him down to a camp but the problem is that I'm not about to run head first into a bandit army."  
" So you need my help?"  
He stayed silent and looked at her. Well she had been in an enjoyable mood.  
" Fine. I'll help."

* * *

" What do you mean you can understand? I don't think you understand the importance of a bond between a ranger and his wolf." Bishop snapped as they made their way through the forest.  
" Actually, I do." She answered as she knelt and checked footprints in the mud. They weren't fresh but not stale either. They had about another hour's travel left.

" Is that so?"

" I had a fox when I was younger." She explained. Bishop spat.  
" Bah. She had a fox."

Kira frowned and looked back at him. Maybe she really did regret asking him for help.

Bishop watched her stand and continued making her way through the forest, pushing the branches out of the way.

" My father gave her to me when I was young. She helped me with everything, especially when I first learnt to hunt."

Why did she even bother explaining to him?

" And what happened to her?" He asked, not really caring.  
" She left years ago. My father said it was to find a mate."  
" And did she find it?"

Kira stopped and looked back at him with an attitude raw in her eyes.

" You tell me how I should know considering she left without returning." She shot back. Bishop rolled his eyes at her. The attitude and guts this girl had. What happened to the happy, innocent look she walked around Riverwood with?  
A voice caused her to snap her head back. Both Bishop and her grabbed for their bows that latched on their backs and worked their way to the edge of the cliff. Kira reached back and knocked an arrow into place. Leaving the bandit for Bishop, she aimed in on the pits that stood guard nearby. Once her arrow was released she loaded another and aimed. Both now laid dead. She turned her head and saw the bandit laying on his back with an arrow in his chest. Not bad at all. She'd give him that.

" There will be more inside so stay close." He mumbled as he jumped down. Kira ignored his comment. She swiftly lowered herself and stepped in front of him. Bishop followed close behind, his bow ready to defend if needed. Kira heard a soft whimper and latched her bow onto her back.  
"You must be Karnwyr." She whispered as she knelt and petted the wolf through the cage. "We'll get you out soon."  
" Can you pick the lock?" Bishop asked as he kept his eye peeled. Kira's hands grazed the lock as she inspected it. Bishop's eyes drifted for a second to watch her. He was intrigued at his gentle she was. Karnwyr's wet nose brushed against her fingers as if he was urging her to hurry. She wasn't scared.  
" It'll take a little bit but it looks like I can It would still help if we could find a key." She spoke as she stood. She was going to continue when she was interrupted. They both looked at each other and Bishop nodded for her to continue on. There were so many of them but it seemed too easy for them to take them down. When the last man fell Bishop had managed to steal a key off of the men. Kira couldn't complain, it saved her time.

" Ah there you are you mutt. What the hell were you thinking getting trapped and making me track you all the way out here to this god forsaken place?" Bishop asked. Karnwyr barked happily and pounced on his owner, his tale wagging wildly.

" Ah good boy. I've missed you too." He chuckled as Karnwyr began to lick him lovingly. Kira couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was a sight that made her happy to see.  
" So what do you say? Now that Karnwyr is safe will you join me?" She spoke, sad to break the moment between the two.  
" I have to say, I'm impressed. I didn't a girl like you could kill like that."

" You'd be surprised, Bishop. I'm capable of a lot more than you think." She gave him a smug grin and crossed her arms. Bishop took notice of her eyes sparkling with pride, the same way he saw in Riverwood.

" Well in that case I've decided to stay on with you. Who know's what trouble you and I will have along the way."

Karnwyr barked at his owner's words and jumped towards Kira. Her laughs echoed through the cave as she stumbled backwards. If only they knew what was laying ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards they both decided to travel up to Winterhold. Kira was determined to learn more spells and advance in her healing and well Bishop, he had nothing else to do. So he stuck to his word and followed along beside her.

They took their time, enjoying the forest as they went along. Karnwyr handed Bishop a stick then waited for it to be thrown. Meanwhile Kira enjoyed the sunlight. It was odd, the fact that they didn't have to talk to feel comfortable. They could stay silent yet it still was somehow enjoyable.

The day passed by quickly though since their morning was taken by their rescue mission. So instead they decided to make a small camp instead.

" Are we near any bandit camps?" Bishop asked. When he didn't hear a reply he turned to see where Kira had gone. She was gone.

" Nope. It's clear. I can even see the college from here, maybe just a few more hours tomorrow if the weather is nice."

He inclined his head and spotted her poking out of the canopy of the tree. How did she get up there so quickly?

" Are you a monkey or something?"  
He watched her descend with grace. Each grip was strong and sturdy, giving her the security she need.  
" No, just dabbled in the art of thievery for a time." She explained as she landed softly on her feet. He couldn't even hear her footsteps. He crossed his arms and rose a brow. What was this? The great dragonborn wasn't as innocent as she took herself out to be?

Kira rolled her eyes and started to work on a fire. " Oh don't give me that look."

" So she does have a little devil in her." He teased as he knelt and began to help her. Stone by stone they both began to form a ring then piled sticks into the center. Kira held her hand out and flame sparked in her palm. Gently she lowered her hand down to the twigs. Bishop watched with interest as he watched the flame crawl along her fingertips down to the pit. It wasn't long before the light began to illuminate them and radiate warmth.

" Never seen magic up close?" She asked, noticing him watching her. Bishop broke his entrancement and slipped his eyes up to her.  
" Not really. I'm not a mage and the only time I get to see it is when it's trying to kill me."  
Kira let out a light laugh and made herself more comfortable.

" When it's not being used to kill you, it's quite beautiful." She started as she held out her hand again, a flame growing. " Each element has their own beauty about them that not many get to appreciate."

Bishop watched the flame flicker, bright and bold. She was right. There were colors he hadn't had the chance to notice before. The way it moved was soft and relaxing, going which ever way it was told to move.

" The of course there is healing as well." She spoke as she closed her hand, ridding of the flame, only to open it again to have a bright light taking its place. " I only know the basics. Just enough to get by."  
As she spoke she reached out to him. Bishop expected himself jerked away when instead he stayed still. Her fingertips brushed against his cheek softly. It seemed that he was being enveloped in warmth and comfort just from something so simple.  
Kira couldn't help but take notice of his stubble as it moved against her skin. It was something she hadn't quite noticed about him but she found that it suited him quite well.

As her touch moved across his cheek he felt a small relief of pain. Once she was done he couldn't stop himself from touching where her fingers had just grazed. He hadn't even noticed he had gotten cut.

When he looked at her she was giving him a soft smile. Now she was back to that woman he saw making her way around Riverwood.

" What about you?"

He was taken back by her question.  
" What do you mean?"  
" Well you said you weren't a mage and I saw you're dagger. Is it enchanted?"

" Nope, just cuts." He answered as he leaned against the tree behind him and flipped his blade out. " And that's good enough for me."

" Where'd you get it?" She asked as she held her hand out to look at it.

" I took this from a bandit back in the day. I was seven and barely learned how to use a bow. Some bandits attacked my village and well, we fought them off." As he continued the story Kira observed the weapon down the it's finest detail, holding it out towards the fire for light. " I took this from one of the corpses and killed the last one who thought I was just a lad and didn't know how to make a quick decision."

" Must have been a weak bandit." She teased with a daring smile. Bishop couldn't stop his lips from curling upwards due to her smart ass comment.

As she handed him back his blade he couldn't stop but wonder what her story was as well. Was it like his? Or did she grow up wearing the finest gown and jewelry?

" Shut up and go to sleep." He demanded, although his voice wasn't sharp.

Kira couldn't find the energy to complain. So she laid down and too Bishop's shock, Karnwyr huddled up against her back to help her stay warm. They weren't near snow but they were close, which means the temperature was low. She relaxed her muscles and placed her trust into him. Not much longer she was sound asleep.

* * *

Her body shook violently as the the wall exploded next to her. The flames came rushing past her, grazing her nose and almost burning her hair to a crisp. Someone kept screaming her name out but she just couldn't figure out who. All she could focus on was how hot the flames felt so close to her face. How sharp the claws would be if they ever got to her.

" Kira I said wake up woman!"

Kira darted up. Instantly she broke free from his grip and swung her fist right into his jaw. Bishop growled and snatched her wrist again, this time climbing on top and using his weight to pin her down.  
" Kira it's me!"

She stopped her squirming once she recognized who had been calling out her to her. Her chest was heaving and her heart was racing. Slowly her body relaxed and her eyes softened.

"What were you doing trying to attract predators? Don't answer I don't want you to get the idea that I care or something."

" Sorry, I had a nightmare."

Bishop's eyes contradicted his words. They hardened, suddenly drowned with concern. To her surprise he helped her to her feet. There was still time for him to sleep before they would set out. She didn't particularly feel like sleeping any more.

" No I don't want to." Bishop declined. " If you want to sleep any more you can. But to be honest I'd feel much safer with you sleeping in an inn room until you're nightmares settle down, that way you won't hurt yourself or me. So if possible I'd like to set out now."

Was he actually not being an asshole?

" . . . Sure." She said questionably. Bishop wasted no time killing the fire and not too long afterwards they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank the person ( I apologize I can't remember the name) Who brought to my attention that the updated version of this mod has been released. So I went back and made the needed adjustments. However Darren is no where to be found in my Winterhold so I'll have to use the older version. If you do manage to find a video of the newer version I'll gladly make the necessary changes. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D

* * *

The cold nipped against her as she stepped through the snow and onto the path. With a shake of her boot Kira tried her best to rid of the snow that clung. She pulled forward more on the hood of her cloak to try to stop the snow from falling onto her face.  
" We're almost there." She smiled with relief. Bishop eyes followed where she pointed. What were they waiting for then? To the College they went.

* * *

Kira stepped out of the class room and saw Bishop waiting for her just outside the door. She had gotten in and was immediately given a class, however it was much different than she expected. With her father being a mage she already knew the basics. Which meant she advanced quickly. But what she advanced to was much harder than she had expected and quite frankly, it took the energy out of her. Especially after a bad night's sleep and a morning's worth of traveling.

" Well don't you look like a princess." He grinned. Kira frowned at him. While he turned and began to walk in front of her she quickly pulled her hair free from the ponytail she had thrown it in while she was practicing and pulled her hood back up.

" All I want is a nice bath." She admitted as she caught up with him as he walked down the path to town.

" Yea you do."  
" Why are you such an ass?" She huffed as they stopped in front of the inn. Bishop gave a shrug, irritating her all the more. Tired of dealing with him, she turned and began to walk up the steps.

" What is such a rose doing out here in the cold my dear?"

She hadn't noticed him while she walked up but he made sure she had. Kira stopped and looked at him confused. Was he talking to her?

" I'm Darren, let me invite you into the Frozen Hearth where we can warm ourselves by the fire." He continued. His eyes were locked onto her and her only. So he was talking to her.

Bishop frowned at him. His voice alone was annoying enough for him. The rich snobbiness of it all, the pretty boy act and rich blond hair. It made his teeth grind.  
" Don't mind if we do. I could use a stiff drink and not to mention a hot bath." He spoke as he walked up next to Kira. " You'll get it ready for us won't you?"

" Who is this ranger that follows you my dear? To keep such company, my sweet dear, is repulsive." He spat. Kira didn't even have a chance to respond. It was as if she didn't even exist any more.  
" Ah but she likes it. Now be the good little worthless man that you are and go fetch papa a drink."

Darren folded his arms in annoyance. " I am not speaking to you, you uncivilized ruffian. I'm speaking to the _lady."_

" Ah but I'm speaking to _you_."

Bishop's voice suddenly lowered, it's tone dangerous and full of dare. " Now mage if you don't want to be the target of my next weapons practice then get lost."

Darren's nostrils flared in anger. " I can not believe such disrespect!"

Suddenly he glanced down at her for the second time that night. " If you wish to join me in the Frozen Hearth my dear please leave this disgusting creature out here. I'll see you inside, lovely rose." And with that he turned and left the two alone.

Bishop turned and looked down at her. Snowflakes had settled onto her lashes, despite her hood. Her face was flushed from being so exhausted from practice and she barely dared to move from being so sore already.

" Bishop he might have some information to help us." She admitted with her voice tired.

" Information? He's just a mage, he doesn't know anything."  
Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him." Why don't you take that bath you were wanting while we talk. You're beginning to stink."  
" Okay I'll take my bath. But I'm going to have to fix his nose because you don't exactly smell like a rose yourself."

Bishop leaned down and flicked the tip of her nose just to agitate her. And it did.

" Hey!"

Bishop frowned and crossed his arms. " You started it."

It was almost as if they were little kids. With a sarcastic aura about him he opened the door and motioned for her to go first. Kira quickly stepped inside, not in the mood to deal with any more of his attitude.

Bishop's eyes settled on her as he watched her search for Darren. Then she found him sitting at a table for two.

The blond immediately recognized her, his eyes following her everywhere she went.

" Ah sweet rose, you have come. Please, sit next to me and I'll order you some wine." He smiled with charm. Swallowing back her exhaust, Kira sat down at the table and dusted herself off.

" That would be wonderful, thank you."

While he called out his order she tugged her hood back. Bishop watched her fingers run through her locks as she nonchalantly tried to fix them. Now that her hood was back he could see the pink tint to her nose and cheeks, something that Darren would most likely find adorable. He couldn't go to bath now. He had to see what was going to happen. So instead he took a seat at the bar and kept his ears open.

" You just relax yourself. Let the fire warm you spirit that has been dampened by the cold."

Once the wine was poured she gladly rose the goblet to her lips. The drink warming her from the inside out.

" Tell me about your travels." She asked as she felt herself relax. Darren's eyes sparkled at his chance to tell his story. Anything to perhaps whoo her over. Maybe even gain her sympathy.

" Well I was visiting some friends at the Blue Palace in Solitude, they had asked me to show them some spells that I had learnt at the College of Winterhold which is for mages only you know, and Cassavir had me arrested! Of all the nerve!"

Cassavir? She hadn't heard that name before.  
" Why were you arrested?"

" He said magic wasn't allowed in the city. There was nothing posted and no one told me not to do it. Her threw me in a dirty, rat-infested cell then kicked me out the next day. Didn't even let me bath first." He held his forehead as if he were in pain. " I didn't get a wink of sleep that horrible night."

" I apologize." She answered, raising the cup over her mouth to hide the sarcasm in her tone. The action alone almost made Bishop burst out laughing. To her luck it seemed Darren had not picked up on it and instead changed the conversation.

He leaned forward and lowered his voice. She noticed his eyes looked past her as he began to spoke.

" It's not my place to criticize, sweet rose, but are you sure you are safe with that barbarian who follows you? He seems more like a wild animal than a man to me."

She looked back at him as well, catching Bishop looking straight at her. She leaned back into her chair then turned her attention back to Darren. What a nosey bastard.  
" You just don't know him." She replied simply. To be honest she didn't know him that well either.

" Nor do I wish to."  
He barely had a chance to finish his sentence before they were interrupted.

" Good thinking mage."  
They both turned their heads to see Bishop standing there, looking down at them both. Darren furred his brows together in annoyance. It was as if his very existence was a bother to him.

" Why don't you come with me my rose while we leave this wolf to scorch his hide next to the flames."  
Bishop put his hand on the table in front of her as if to stop her from going anywhere.  
" You really think she needs anything from you little mage?"

Darren stood and Kira felt her heart leap into her throat. What in the world did he think was doing?  
" Don't tempt me ranger. I'll make you regret interrupting my evening." Darren snapped back. Bishop laughed at his words.

" You? You're just a boy over-filling his breeches trying to act tough."

The next words made Kira all the more nervous.

" Then lets step outside."

She wasn't worried for Bishop, she knew he could handle himself. It was Darren.  
The rules were simple . No weapons, no magic. Without his magic Darren was a deadman next to Bishop. She had seen him work, she fought along beside him. Lets just say the armor he wore hid a lot of the muscle that lied underneath.

As they stepped outside Kira didn't even bother to pull her hood back up to sheath herself from the cold. All she could do was watch nervously amongst the crowd. She could only pray Bishop wouldn't do too much damage.  
" Aren't you afraid little mage?" Bishop asked as they stood in their stances.  
" Oh I'm frightened to death of you. But the rose must be mine without the barbarian by her side."

Bishop gave a shake of his head. " That's an impossible goal. You're way out of your league so just give up."  
" I can't-"  
Kira and the rest of the crowd flinched as Bishop latched onto his wrist and pulled him into his punch. Darren winced and instantly fell from the impact.

" Stay down boy." Bishop growled. While the others left out of disappointment Kira ushered up to the two of them.

" Really? In the nose?" She asked.  
" He's got guts. Oh-I fixed his nose for him too."  
Kira restrained herself from colliding her fist with his face and instead turned to help Darren.  
" Are you alright?"  
" I've lost. Leave me, you are his."  
" I belong to no one except myself." She explained as she helped him to his feet.  
" Excuse me but I need to go ice my nose."

As he walked away the two stood in silence. In all honesty the hit hadn't been that bad, it was his pride that was most likely hurting him more. As soon as the door shut Kira snapped her head over to him. Her bright blue eyes scowled up at him, warning Bishop of an oncoming argument.

" Was that really necessary!" She asked in a hushed tone.  
" I gave him plenty of times to stop. But I needed to make it clear to leave me be."  
" You know he was harmless without his magic."

Bishop shrugged. " He brought it on himself."

Kira sighed. She couldn't argue with that. Rubbing her forehead they both turned and began to walk into the Frozen Hearth once more. All she wanted at the moment was a nice warm bed to sleep in.


End file.
